My Wife or My Shinobi
by miyukitm
Summary: kisah tentang naruto yang galau ketika ditinggal hinata menjalankan misi


cerita ini merupakan karya author favorit saya di lapak sebelah author kenyazaki. saya hanya di beri mandat mengupload di sini

My Wife Or My Shinobi

"Kita kekurangan ninja medis, Naruto. Tak ada pilihan lain. Hanya Hinata yang bisa kita andalkan disini." Shikamaru selaku penasehat Hokage memberikan saran.

Dia sama sekali tak menggubris bagaimana wajah enggan Naruto untuk menyetujui ide yang menurutnya gila ini.

"Tapi dia istriku Shikamaru. Dia itu ibu rumah tangga. Seseorang yang menjaga anak-anakku dan dia hanya boleh berada di rumah. Sama sekali tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku dan juga anak-anakku. Lagipula semenjak kami menikah dia tidak pernah kuizinkan menjalankan misi." Naruto masih kukuh pada pendiriannya.

Hey, siapapun tau.

Siapa Uzumaki Hinata itu, dia nyonya besar di desa Konoha. Mana boleh

menjalankan misi. Dan hal yang paling terburuk adalah bagaimana nasib mereka bertiga kalau ditinggal Hinata. Mereka tiga orang bermata safir itu, sangat manja pada Hinata. Apa-apa harus dengan Hinata. Naruto menjamin. Kalau dia tetap mengizinkan sang istri, belahan

jiwa, tonggak kehidupannya, mereka dijamin seratus persen akan menggembel.

Bukan berarti tak mempunyai rumah. Tapi hidup mereka akan terbengkalai. Membayangkan itu saja membuat Naruto sakit perut.

"Kalau kau bicara tentang istrimu yang juga ibu rumah tangga dan mengurus anakmu.

Bagaimana dengan Temari? Bahkan tanpa berfikir dua kali aku menyuruhnya membantu Sakura ditempat bencana." Itu memang benar.

Setelah terjadi hujan meteor di desa kecil yang merupakan bagian dari desa Konoha, akibat dari kejadian itu banyak warga yang terluka parah dan harus sesegera mungkin diberi perawatan.

Naruto sekali lagi memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berat. Biasanya dia tak perlu berfikir dua kali untuk mengiyakan segala misi pada shinobi. Tapi sekarang situasinya berbeda. Hinata itu istrinya. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, bagaimana? Dia akan menduda? Memikirkannya

saja membuat perut Naruto melilit diare.

"Pikirkan sekali lagi. Kita hanya mengirim para ninja medis hanya seminggu. Apa kau tidak bisa ditinggal sebegitu sebentarnya?"

Sebenarnya Shikamaru sangat tau bagaimana Naruto tanpa Hinata. Tapi kali ini, biarkan dia seolah buta dan tak mengetahui apapun.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara Shikamaru. Aku sedang buntu." Kesal Naruto menutup telinganya sambil mondar mandir didepan meja kebesarannya.

Kalau saja Naruto bukan pemimpin desa. Bisa dipastikan Shikamaru akan menjerat Naruto dengan jurus bayangannya.

"Cih." Decak Shikamaru sebal. "Aku percaya padamu. Kau tinggal membujuknya saja,

Naruto." Ucap Shikamaru, sebelum meninggalkan Naruto sendiri yang tengah mengacak surai kuningnya sebal.

Siapapun tolong! Jatuhkam ninja medis lebih banyak lagi agar istrinya bisa terlepas dari misi ini.

Hinata terusik ketika merasakan seseorang menaiki kasurnya. Tanpa diberitahupun dia tahu siapa si pelaku pemanjatan kasur.

"Naruto-kun!?" Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf, aku menganggu tidurmu." Naruto dengan perlahan meletakkan dagunya pada perut Hinata. Sehingga wajahnya langsung terkena dada Hinata yang hanya terbungkus tanktop berwarna ungu.

Biasanya Naruto akan terangsang dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Tapi kali ini semangatnya hilang entah kemana. Dengan wajah agak malas-malasan Naruto meraba-raba pinggang

Hinata. Tak mau jauh dari istri cantiknya ini.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu." Tangan kanannya yang tadi berarti ada di pinggang, berpindah tempat ke surai panjang Hinata yang terjuntai disebelah tubuhnya.

Naruto memelintir itu pelan. Seperti kucing manja minta perhatian.

Tapi sebelum kata itu meluncur dari mulut Naruto, Hinata sudah lebih dahulu mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku tau apa yang ingin Naruto-kun sampaikan." Naruto berdiri setengah badan. Dia tampak seolah-olah tengah menggagahi Hinata.

"Apa? Kau tau apa yang ingin kubicarakan?" Naruto menatap tak percaya pada Hinata. Apa kemampuan byakugan sudah naik level, selain dapat

melihat jarak jauh, apa byakugan bisa mendengar pembicaraan jarak jauh.

"Tadi siang aku ingin mengantarkan makan siangmu. Tapi maaf, aku mendengar

percakapanmu dengan Shikamaru-kun." Naruto memandang tak suka pada Hinata. Wajahnya sangat cemberut. Sehingga membuat lipatan pada dahi dan kantung matanya semakin jelas.

Hinata yang sudah memahami Naruto luar dan dalam hanya bisa tersenyum memahami.

Dia tahu kenapa Naruto cemberut begitu. Agar kemarahannya mereda, Hinata berinisiatif

menangkup penuh seluruh wajah Naruto.

"Izinkan aku menjalankan misi ini Hokage-sama. Aku janji, sebagai shinobi akan selamat dan tidak akan ada kejadian apapun yang menimpaku." Ucap Hinata formal. Kata itu keluar meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir ranum Hinata. Entah kenapa Naruto semakin sebal.

Naruto melepaskan rangkulan Hinata pada wajahnya. "Jangan berbicara formal padaku. Aku tidak suka. Kita tidak berada di kantorku sekarang, kita diranjang dan kau memanggilku Hokage?" Decak Naruto.

Hinata hanya tersenyum paham. Kalau sudah begini tidak ada cara lain lagi.

"Mana kesetiaanmu pada desa, mana janji dan sumpahmu sebagai hokage? Kau berkilah hanya demi

satu orang?" Perkataan terakhir.

Perkataan yang terakhir berhasil membuat Naruto mengeluarkan geramannya. Dengan cepat ia menyela, "Kau istriku!"

"Tapi aku juga shinobi." Hinata melihat mulut Naruto membuka sedikit, si kuning tampak siap berdebat dengan segala argumennya.

"Dengarkan dulu aku bicara." Tegas Hinata

menutup mulut Naruto.

"Kalau Naruto-kun mempermasalahkan tentang anak-anak. Kita bisa menitipkan mereka pada ayah dan Hanabi. Kalau Naruto-kun mempermasalahkan aku adalah istrimu. Bagaimana

dengan Sakura-chan, Temari, dan Ino. Bukankah mereka juga merupakan istri dan ibu rumah tangga? Ini terasa tidak adil untuk mereka." Ucapan itu sangat-sangat berhasil membuat Naruto bungkam. Matanya menerawang kemana-mana. Tak mau menatap tepat pada iris Hinata.

Setelah beberapa saat diam mendominasi mereka dengan posisi tidak berubah sekali. Naruto yang merasa canggung segera berpindah tempat, dia bergulir kesampiang lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang, menghadapkan punggung besarnya pada Hinata. Merajuk rupanya.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Hinata juga ikut bangkit, mendekat pada Naruto. Ia menyelipkan tangan

lentiknya pada ketiak Naruto. Merengkuh tubuh itu erat dan menyangga dagunya pada bahu

Naruto.

"Jangan marah." Ucap Hinata lembut menyapu telinga kanan Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia tetap membiarkan tangan itu bertengger manis di perutnya.

Frustasi, Naruto malah mengacak surai kuningnya.

"Aku akan tidur dengan Boruto." Naruto

bangkit dan melepaskan rangkulan.

"He?" Hinata sangat kaget mendapat respon seperti ini. Naruto benar-benar marah padanya?

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cepat mengejar Naruto yang berjalan menjauh dari ranjang mereka.

Dirasa jarak semakin mendekat, Hinata meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. Jangan seperti ini." Cegat Hinata.

"Biarkan aku sendiri dulu. Aku akan memikirkan permintaanmu." Naruto tidak membalikkan

tubuhnya.

"Tapi kau bisa tidur disini, kan?"

"Aku akan pergi ke gedung Hokage lagi." Naruto menggeleng dan melepaskan dengan lembut pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Aku pergi." Naruto membuka daun pintu lalu membantingnya keras. Meninggalkan Hinata

yang masih terpaku.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto tak berhenti menggerutu. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak saja.

"Apa aku harus mengizinkannya?" Naruto menerawang kearah patung berkepala dirinya.

Dengan melihat itu kenapa rasa bersalah bersarang dihatinya.

"Jangan paksa aku mengambil

keputusan ini!" Teriak Naruto. Dia tampak seperti suami yang kehilangan istri. Berlari di malam yang larut dan sepi.

"Aaakkkhhh apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak ingin ditinggal Hinata misi!" Begitu ucap Naruto berlari ugal-ugalan.

Pagi hari. Seperti biasanya, Shikamaru akan pergi ke kantor hokage. Pintu cokelat besar itu sudah berada di depan matanya. Tangannya sudah berada di ganggang pintu, bersiap membuka pintu itu.

Cklek

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah, sang hikage yang tertidur di lantai. Bukan tertidur. Lebih tepatnya dia tengah menerawang kelangit-langit ruangan. Matanya yang biasa berkantung

mata, tampak semakin parah. Lipatan itu semakin menebal dengan warna yang begitu pekat.

Dimata Shikamaru, Naruto seperti lelaki bujang yang tengah patah hati. Meletakkan pakaian

berwarna orange itu pada hidungnya. Lebih tepatnya pakaian pada bagian punggung. Atau

bisa dibilang tempat Hinata tadi malam memeluknya.

"Naruto!?" Shikamaru menghampiri Naruto dengan panik.

"Shikamaru." Nada berbicara Naruto seperti orang mabuk.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku..." Naruto menjeda kalimatnya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan misi untuk Hinata." Masih dengan nada seperti orang mabuk.

"Kau pasti tidak mengizinkannya. Aku sudah... " Belum selesai perkataan Shikamaru. Ucapannya terlebih dahulu dipotong Naruto.

"TIDAK!!" Shikamaru terlonjak karena kaget diteriaki Naruto.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mengizinkannya. Aku akan memperbolehkan Hinata mengikuti misi ini." Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedih.

"Lalu kenapa nada bicaramu jadi sedih seperti itu." Hanya helaan nafas yang diterima

Shikamaru.

"Kau ini seperti ditinggal Hinata untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Padahal dia hanya

meninggalkanmu tak kurang dari seminggu."

"Tapi aku tak sanggup Shikamaru." Rengek Naruto.

"Padahal sebelum kau menikah dengan Hinata, kau tinggal sendiri saja. Aku rasa dengan meninggalkanmu selama satu minggu tidak masalah." Shikamaru selalu benar kalau berbicara.

"Tapi ini berbeda." Mungkin saja kalau Shikamaru tak memiliki pengendalian dalam

kesabaran. Mungkin saja dari tadi dia sudah melahap Naruto. Dia sedikit merasa jijik dengan

sifat kekanakan Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Aku sedang malas berurusan dengan pria dewasa bertingkah manja. Sangat merepotkan."

Shikamaru bangkit lalu menuju kedaun pintu. "Kalau kau memanh menyetujuinya. Aku akan memanggil Hinata kesini secara formal untuk urusan misi." Tapi sebelum dia beranjak.

Kakinya terasa ada yabg mengganjal. Pria nara itu menoleh kebawah. Ternyata Naruto yang

memegang kakinya.

"Shikamaru, tidak."

"Kau berubah pikiran lagi?" Tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku." Sebenarnya dia tak mau menyetujuinya. Tapi dia selalu

mengingat wajah Hinata serta anak-anaknya.

"Jangan didepanku. Kau saja yang kerumah dan katakan. Aku menyetujuinya untuk menjalankan misi." Dikatakan lebay, itu memang. Mengatakan 'iya' pada sang istripun dia tak mampu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Shikamaru menghempaskan rangkulan Naruto pada kakinya. Lalu beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah pundung ditempat.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kepergian Hinata dalam misi. Seperti biasa, Naruto akan sibuk di kantor hokage dan segala pekerjaan yang menyita waktunya. Sesuai kesepakatannya dengan

Hinata. Boruto dan Himawari dititipkan di mansion hyuuga. Bersama kakek dan juga

bibinya.

Awalnya Naruto sedikit melupakan kenyataan bahwa dia ditinggak istrinya untuk pertama kali dalam misi. Tapi ketika hari kedua dia pulang dan ketika masuk tak ada yang menyahut.

Rumah sepi tanpa penghuni. Dan itu membuat Naruto semakin menggalau.

Tapi hari ketiga dia kembali lupa. Itu dikarenakan kesibukannya sebagai hokage sedikit

meningkat dari hari biasanya. Tapi semua berubah ketika...

"Shikamaru, apa kau tidak melihat Boruto mengantarkan bekal untukku dari Hinata?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh pada si penasehat yang selalu berada disampingnya ini.

"Kau lupa, Hinata tengah menjalankan misi sekarang."

Jleb

Hati Naruto tertusuk duri seketika. Dia lupa. Dan karena pernyataan itu pula. Rasa galau senantiasa hadir. Menambah pundi-pundi sesak pada hatinya. Dia sangat-sangat merindukan

Hinata-nya.

"Kenapa dia belum kembali Shikamaru?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar ketika kesadarannya kembali dari rasa kegalauan.

"Kau itu amnesia atau apa. Diaitu pergi selama seminggu. Seminggu." Kata seminggu sekali

lagi ditekankan oleh Shikamaru. Agar si kuning ini tak lagi membual perihal istrinya yang pergi meninggalkannya dalam misi.

"Berarti itu empat hari lagi." Naruto memukul keningnya pada pinggiran meja. Membuat ruam merah besar disana.

"Hey, berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Nanti dia akan pulang. Kau hanya harus bersabar."

Shikamaru bersabarlah ketika kau memiliki teman seperti Narito ini.

Satu minggi terlewati. Para ninja media yang dikirim ke desa kecil itu sudah kembali.

Dari sekerumunan orang, terdapat wanita cantik bersurai indigo panjang tengah tersenyum

senang, tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan suami dan juga anak-anaknya.

"Kau terlihat senang Hinata." Ucap Sakura yang berada disamping Hinata sedari tadi.

"Begitulah Sakura-chan. Ini adalah misi pertamaku setelah menikah dengan Naruto. Jadi

berpisah selama satu minggu dengan mereka membuatku sangat rindu." Senyum Hinata terus merekah.

Sakura tertawa mengejek.

"Sesekali tidak apa meninggalkan si baka manja itu. Dia terlalu mengekangmu." Hinata hanya menimpali dengan senyuman.

Baginya berada dirumah

menjaga anak-anak dan melayani segala kebutuhan Naruto, merupakan hal yang

menyenangkan baginya. Jadi dia sama sekali tak merasa terkekang.

"Itu gerbangnya mulai terlihat." Lamunan Hinata buyar ketika Sakura mengucapkan hal yang demikian. Mendengarnya saja membuat Hinata semakin tak sabar.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai pada gerbang. Ternyata banyak sekali keluarga dan warga yang menyambut mereka. Seolah-olah mereka adalah pahlawan disini.

Tak beda halnya dengan Hinata. Dia dengan teliti mencari dua surai kuning dan satu surai

indigon yang sama persisnya seperti dirinya, di semua kerumunan. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak

menemukannya.

"Mereka tidak disini, tidak menyambutku?" Hati Hinata merasa sedih. Apa mereka tidak merindukannya?

Hinata menundukkan kepala indigonya. Berdiri sendiri tak ada yang menyambut. Rasanya sungguh pedih.

Tapi tak berapa lama dia merasakan tiga pelukan di seluruh tubuhnya. Dua bertangan kecil memeluk erat pinggangnya dari sisi kanan dan sisi kiri. Dan satu lengan besar dan hangat

memeluk bagian tubuh atasnya.

Hinata memekik kaget bercampur senang.

"OKAERI KAA-CHAN." Pekikan tiga orang yang sangat Hinata hafal ini membuatnya tak bisa menahan tertawa.

Dengan perlahan Hinata memeluk dua anaknya yang tengah bergelayut manja pada pingganya, menyentuh kedua puncak kepala mereka sayang.

"Kau melupakanku?" Suara seduktif menyapu telinga kanan Hinata.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakanmu." Ucap Hinata lembut. Dengan perlahan tangan kanannya yang tadi mengelus surai kuning jagoan kecilnya, berubah haluan pada surai kuning jagoan sehidup sematinya.

Tangannya dengan lembut menyusuri kepala sang suami dari samping.

Ingin melihat wajah sang suami lebih jelas, Hinata membalikkan badannya perlahan, tak mengganggu dua anaknya yang tengah nyaman memeluk dirinya. Betapa terkejutnya dia

ketika melihat wajah berantakan Naruto.

"Astaga Naruto-kun." Hinata menangkup seluruh wajah Naruto. Dia memandang prihatin pada wajah lelah dan tak terawat suami tampannya ini. Jenggot tumbuh sedikit lebat, kantung

mata yang semakin parah dan pipinya sedikit tirus.

"Lihatkan akibatnya kalau kau pergi misi. Kami bertiga jadi gembel Hinata." Rengek Naruto sambil mengadu.

"Bukan kita, tapi ayah saja yang menggembel." Timpal Boruto jengah. Hinata terkikik senang. Naruto cemberut.

"Apa kalian betah tinggal dengan kakek dan juga bibi Hanabi?" Tanya Hinata.

"Jangan ditanya Kaa-chan. Bibi itu selalu memelukku dan Himawari dengan erat sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi. Masakannya tak enak. Karena aku tidak mau dia mengamuk, kukatakan saja enak." Seperti biasa, bicara Boruto selalu terlampau

jujur.

"Tapi bibi Hanabi orang yang baik. Dia selalu bermain dengan Hima." Tak sama dengan sikap negatif sang kakak. Sang adik malah membela sang bibi.

"Maka dari itu. Ini adalah misi pertama dan terakhirmu Hinata. Tak ada misi lagi untukmu. Lagipula aku telah memberikan pembelajaran bagi setiap shinobi untuk berlatih medis. Jadi kalau ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi, kau tidak akan kukirimkan lagi dalam misi." Naruto

memeluk erat seluruh tubuh Hinata. Diikuti anggukan antusias dari kedua anak mereka lalu

memeluk hinata erat juga.

Wajah Hianta terbenam di bahu Naruto. Wajah tak habis pikirnya sangat kentara.

Sebegitukah mereka tak ingin ditinggal.

Tak mau berfikir banyak lagi, Hinata segera membalas pelukan mereka bertiga tak kalah eratnya.

Wanita berambut indigo itu tak menyadari bagaimana seringaian mereka bertiga terlukis dengan jelas. Seolah-olah mengatakan pada seluruh mata yang melihat mereka, 'SHE'S MINE.'

END


End file.
